madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Guy22
HAY LOL HAY. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk HAY LOL WATS UP. Guy22 THE SKY! IT RHYMES WITH GUY! OLOLOLOL — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk YAY GUY!!! ATP What if I accidentally put "I prefer to be called Gay"? Lol. Guy22 THEN THERE WOULD BE MUCH LOLS! AND CHECK MY SANDBOX!!!! — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk hey Guy hey Guy u rarely talk with other users? how come? I dunno, really. It's because he has a life. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk well start talking with other users n dont be like users such as epic metal whos is always not online — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk Okay... What ATP means to say is, get Steam so you can join his little Madness Wiki group, lolk. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk actually MKWRX is admin now in my group, so its his group — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk I do have steam, I'll join your little group tomorrow, it's late where I live. NO FUCKING WAI! =O Dude, your only 12? I thought you were 15! Actually, you did say you were 14 at teh old wiki, you lied. Liar. =P —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk What made you think I was 15? Umm, you kinda stated it on teh old wiki, and I've never met such a 12 year old with exceptional grammar skills. ATP needs a few lessons from you. =P —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I don't remember saying that... How old do you think I am? Give me an honest answer, I want to be surprised. PSYCHOFYRE 13? —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk lol? Am I the only person over 18 in this wiki? —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Yup. So basically, you're communicating with 6th-9th graders, all this time too. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk xD 13? Close, but, no. Anyone else wanna guess? PSYCHOFYRE 14? Nope :D PSYCHOFYRE 60? =P —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk FAIL...No. I'll tell you if you make me a sysop :D PSYCHOFYRE no u. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk At least a vote? PSYCHOFYRE no u. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk It's never funny unless someone knows what you are saying, Benshi. PSYCHOFYRE ................no u. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk 12? 15? 40? —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk ^lol. ZOMG I SRSLY HAVE IT NOW! ........over 9000? =P —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk WHAT 9000?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE RIGHT!!! ...No. PSYCHOFYRE Sysop Hay, pretty soon there's gonna be an election, and I need to ask you: Do you want to run in the election for sysop? Leave a message on this page here if your interested. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I don't see why not. Even though it's unlikely I'll get it, I signed up. More likely than me, you've been here longer, and therefore probably have more people who know and will vote for you. PSYCHOFYRE Pretty Noble of you to vote for Aggregation... then again, you never really wanted to be a sysop. If it where me I'd have 3 sysops and just retire myself but its Zilcho's call, not mine. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] I just voted for who I think would be the best sysop. Leave Nope, although it will probably be more active. Just need the articles that were copied from their taken down. --Simon01 01:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) No. No. No. First of all, NO-ONE FROM THE OLD WIKI (JR, TehGuy, Chris, Alex, Krakerz) is going back to yours. Ours are not exact copies, they were modified to sound less nubbish. You can't just rise your old one from the ashes and expect everyone to come back especially when you were never online and all their work was lost. Besides, you version is way old, like, it says I have not signed up yet. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk :* I quite clearly said that you don't have to leave here. Any content taken from madnesswiki.com even if it modified can not be used here. And by more active maybe not by you; but, madnesscombat.com will supply a stead source of new users. --Simon01 05:58, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::*Dude, why are you so content on starting a new one anyway when this one is in full swing? —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk :::*I don't like Wikia for one. Two is MadnessWiki already has 60 more pages. --Simon01 06:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::* Wow. Just wow. Yours has more pages, does it? Maybe so, but we've accomplished as much pages in six months in what it took you way over a year. Even if you don't like wikia, you can't deny that our one has a more professional profile than your basic scribblewiki format. Now kindly stop annoying everyone else and GTFO. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Well, I'm staying. I like this wiki, and I find it easier to use than scribblewiki. PSYCHOFYRE :* Okay I really don't care, we use the same software that you do here, nothing to do with ScribbleWiki anymore. I just need a couple of copied pages taken down and the logo changed, nothing else. --Simon01 06:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::* By copy, you mean copypasta? As in, we've gone and taken your articles, pasted them here, left them as they were and claimed it as our own work? Like plagiarism? Sorry, not going to find any of that here. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk :::*(To Simon) And I don't care about what you think is yours. We created this wiki, and we aren't taking down our work because you think they were copied. PSYCHOFYRE ::::* You can clearly see this page was copied http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Madness_Combat_(series)&oldid=2875 on 4th October 2008. As we started creating that page http://www.madnesswiki.com/index.php/Madness_Combat in 2006. --Simon01 06:49, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::* Not going to find any? Really I have one you did http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Matt_Jolly&oldid=2788 in October 2008 and we had that in December of 2006 http://www.madnesswiki.com/index.php/Matt_Jolly. Might want to remember what you did. --Simon01 06:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::* Bah! You just don't learn! That article was created at the start of the wiki. Yeh we copied, your wiki left us no choice. Look at it now, is it even remotely the same? Articles can change you know, and this one has certainly has. Sure, it used your one as a base, and now it pwns yours. There is no way in hell you can claim it as plagiarism. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk :::::::* A. I read the first 4 paragraphs and they are still completely the same. And B. it doesn't matter even if you had improved on it or changed it. You can't just take it. You have to start from scratch. Those are still MadnessWiki's articles. --Simon01 07:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::* And you still don't get it! The whole point of this wiki was too pick up from where yours failed. We had to rescue the articles by cache. Think of this wiki as a successor, and now yours is redundant. There are so many former members who want it left that way. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk :::::::::* I understand why you did it. You just aren't allowed to do it by law. Its called copyright infringement. --Simon01 22:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::* Also you said above "Like plagiarism? Sorry, not going to find any of that here" but your reason changed when I showed it to you. You most likely are still in school try copying a essay and changing a few things, you'll receive a 0 for plagiarism. --Simon01 22:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Good on you Psycho. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk What the hell? I go to bed, and I wake up to find this big argument that happened overnight! Whoa... anyways, I'm staying at this wiki. what the hell? I'm going to do some research because "freely Editable Encyclopedias" don't sound like it should have a copyright. Besides, These articles have been edited and expanded, not the same as your one and therefore no copyright is broken. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] :* "freely Editable Encyclopedias" is not on MadnessWiki at all. All edits to their become the property of MadnessWiki.com, the articles can not be used as any part even if you have edited or expanded on them. --Simon01 01:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Simon, WTF No. You fucked up. Let me tell you something. When there was no wiki, and no one around, I took it upon myself to make a seperate site, this one. Then with help from non-noobs like these, we made a professional looking, well constructed wiki the months that you decided to scratch you ass on. You did nothing to get it back, and we did all the work. Now you barge in, and say we have to change for you?!? WTF is this? We worked hard for it, no one from the old wiki is coming back and you want us to stop this? I actually cannot come to terms with how arrogant someone can be to do that. And no, this copyright is bullshit. We drew from your work, never did I or anyone else totally rip off your stuff. At the beggining of the wiki, we used them quite heavily in order to rebuild it. And you abandoned the project anyway. So we had to step in, retrieved what information we could before the cache disappeared. And this is a wiki, we didn't copy, we changed. None of our present articles are full on clones, so you can stop the copyright bullshit here and now. The pure fucking arrogance from you is actually amazing. No one is coming back to the old wiki, so why don't you work with us rather than against us like an idiot.El Zilcho